Three Little Debtors
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Kids, be good and don't ever borrow money from people who wears nothing but a loincloth.


Once upon a time three little girls each took a high interest loan from the new Kourindou, a street level financing organization run by a banker known as Mannosuke. Mannosuke's sterling shop was splattered with colorful wall posters that promised easy money for young fellas on the go. Each girl took pen in hand to sign their debt of thousands of dollars to Mannosuke's preening associate Miss Yakumo. With cash in hand the girls split from Kourindou's street-front office teller scurrying off in different direction to spend their loans. Little did the three girls know that Mannosuke was a notorious gangster of questionable morals. The night would end in misadventure.

Girl one was little Sanae. Sanae lived in a drafty shrine made of straw somewhere in the mountains, but her soulless addiction to cinnamon flavored teas kept her from upgrading her cold boring abode. After leaving Kourindou, Sanae made haste to the tea shoppe run by a Kappa on the foot of the mountain.

"Thank you for your business. Much appreciated!" the Kappa said as Sanae dumped a box full of cinnamon tea into the trunk of her Honda Civic."Come again!" Sanae fired up his car and set for home. If she had checked her rear view mirror she would have noticed a certain nude man follow her home in an Escalade.

"Tasty bitch. I think the debt is due." Mannosuke pulled into Sanae's driveway after she had finished carting her tasty tea drink boxes into the flimsy yellow straw home.

"You owe me, bitch. Come on out!"

Sanae knew she was screwed, sweating out her fear. She had to stall.

"Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" Sanae yelled as she crept out of the back door. Actually she just pushed it down as it was made of straw.

"I'm going to huff and puff and blow your house down!" yelled the near-naked man and he sucked back a cloud of air and stormed through the straw house and knocked it flat and away. Bits of yellow twigs and twine floated down on the aftermath but Sanae was nowhere to be seen. Little Marisa, Sanae's buddy, only lived a scant few blocks away. Mannosuke checked his Blackberry to see where Marisa lived exactly. Marisa had given an accurate address on the thin loan receipt. Aha! Three blocks away. The near-naked man stepped back into his Escalade.

Marisa was a go-getter in a deep forest but she never could seem to put a lot of cash away for the future. She was usually happy with a modest life with satellite television, a microwave and a home made of wood; Twigs in fact. She was sitting on her sofa with a cold beer watching Animax when she heard a blast of banging on her front door.

"Help! Help! Marisa! Open the damned door!" Sanae said

"What in carnation is going on?" Marisa said as she opened to a sweaty and crying Sanae. "Where's the fire?"

"Where's that flasher you mean! Kourindou wants the loan back now. We pay back by going onto his bed!" cried Sanae, "He's a crook!".

Marisa had no time to utter response as she heard a car burn tire treads squealing and braking into the driveway. She looked out the front and saw Mannosuke step out of his car. Nice ride.

"Come on out, bitches! Breakfast won't be so bad!" said Mannosuke.

"Not by the hair of our chinny-chin-chins!" cried the two little girls.

The macho man sized up the mostly sensible but somewhat flimsy twig frame of Marisa's crib.

"I'm gonna huff and puff and blow your house down!"

Damn, Marisa thought. I'm still making payments. Marisa grabbed her buddy and they ran for the back window as Mannosuke blew his storm of wind at the house. Twigs and wood and twine swirled about as the frame of the house eventually collapsed.

Mannosuke could find no trace of the girls in the wreckage. He did however packed up an LCD TV set and a new microwave oven he found and dropped them onto the back seat of his car. Nice of her to leave stuff for him. He lit up a cigar and planned his next move, his well toned fingers traveling the dial of his radio tuner as he looked for a rock radio station. The sound of Led Zeppelin streamed from the Escalade. After Mannosuke called Miss Yakumo he had the address for the last girl, Reimu. Across town. All three girls in one spot, the Wolf guessed.

A nice breakfast followed by a nice fuck.

Reimu looked sternly at her two little buddies.

"Pa would be unhappy with your nonsense. Ya gotta look after yourself but none of us thought the banker was a carnivorous crook. Stay here for a while I guess; my house is made of 100% brick and I have a cellar of canned goods. If worst comes to worst, I have magic spells for home defense and flood lights for the front and back yards. I also have emergency 911 dialed on both my cell and land-line. You see what sensible responsible budgeting and saving up for the future will do for a woman? Now all I ask is that you do the dishes and keep the kitchen swept." Reimu said.

Mannosuke pulled up into the driveway off a local shrine.

The place is re-enforced brick with security flood lights.

"Screw this." said Mannosuke as his feet dropped on the gas and he sped away. He settled for pawning the TV set instead of after sex breakfast.

The message in store here: It pays to plan for the future as you never know when an exhibitionist will want to knock your house over.

And that rich shrine maidens are as scary as fuck.


End file.
